


The Skynobi AU (Discontinued/revised)

by fishandskygirl



Series: Star Wars AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandskygirl/pseuds/fishandskygirl
Summary: In a world where Anakin never broke the code but Obi-wan and the rest of the galaxy save one woman and a droid thinks he did and fell to the dark side, our beloved characters have to navigate a very different galaxy far far away a long time ago. NO LONGER CONTINUED.





	1. “... We are the Dead. Short days ago  We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow, Loved and were loved, and now we lie In Flanders fields...” John McCrae, In Flandres fields

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is related to my Skynobi Au on Tumblr.  
( basically, Anakin neither fell neither broke the code but and obi-wan had kids. That obi-wan didn't know about. of course).  
Following certain remarks, I've corrected and edited the work. here is the new one. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270197/chapters/50642345

“ I’ve run countless possibilities and the better outcome is that we let him take over and go with the undercover plan”

The undercover plan. The plan where I would have to lie to my loved one and probably kill them if they go in my way; which, knowing them, they will. The undercover plan. That plan. That horrible plan that means that I will have to pretend to be a villain, a monster.

“What about the initiate? And the young Padawans? They can be easily molded in dark side users”

The undercover plan. The plan I hoped will never be used. That we would be able to stop him before, that we would find a way to stop his madness. It seems like we couldn’t, and I will have to pretend to be like that man, to worship him and yet hate him. Hating him will be easy, but how to hate him without losing myself while pretending that I’m far, far gone?

“ I hate to say this but... they are too much of a liability.

-Are you suggesting that we kill them?

-Do you have any other ideas?

-Hide them!

-No, He will find them. He has too much on us. We can’t.

-That’s horrible.

-No one said it wasn’t Padmé, but I get from what Master Vos means. We discovered Sidious's plan too late. At this point, the only thing we can do is damage control.

-And asking Anakin to not only pretend to be something that is at the antipode of who he is, but kill children is damage control?

-It’s horrible and disgusting and I’m ashamed to ask that of him Senator Amidala, but he is the only one I trust to never lose his mind and become a sith. Even Obi-Wan couldn’t do that.

-And yet you will make him believe that his Padawan fell.

-It’s fine. Quinlan. Master Plo. Padmé. Master Fisto. Sabé. It’s fine. You are right it’s the best plan. Deep down I knew it anyway. Obi-wan, he...He... always said that he was made for infinite sadness. What would be more heartbreaking than seeing his own Padawan fall to the dark side and than living with it, when your entire world has been destroyed? It... I... it was going to happen anyway. I prefer doing it with my mind being my own to protect my people instead of being.... you know... a sith. “

That was my voice. My voice saying that I will do that plan. That I will go undercover and destroy my world, my family. That I will kill. That I will pretend to be something I loathe.

I will go undercover, and what I will say will be false, but the death, the dead, they will be real.


	2. You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet. I mean not sweet but yeah

“ I HATE YOU”

I love you, and always will. You are not my brother but my everything. My best friend.My love. My soulmate.

I hate myself, and what I must do.

Did you felt the same way that day? The day I thought you were dead. The day I thought I would be alone, forever.

I used to hate Rako Hardeen and the betrayal he represented. But now I pity him.

Because what he’s done is nothing compared to what I’ve done.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on this AU :Tumblr: https://fishandskygirl.tumblr.com/tagged/skynobiau


End file.
